The present invention relates to exercise devices for developing and conditioning various parts of the body and, more particuarly, to a floor-supported, multiple exercise, variable resistance exercise device.
The importance of regular exercise for building and maintaining muscular strength and endurance cannot be over emphasized. The modern conveniences which we enjoy and the sedentary tasks which we increasing perform having given us a comfortable lifestyle at the expense of physical fitness. Highly active exercise programs, such as running, are useful for developing the cardiovascular system and limited muscle groups. Overall muscle strength and endurance, however, is best developed through weight or resistance training.
The simplest and least expensive apparatus for resistance training is the barbell with removable weights. However, the use of the barbell alone cannot develop all areas of the body. Hence, additional apparatus must be employed for a comprehensive conditioning program. Exercise apparatus developed for this purpose generally provide the user with a resistance element against which muscular effort must be applied. Resistance is typically provided by a weight and pulley arrangement, an elastic element, an electromagnetic device, a pneumatic device, or other known variable resistance devices. Typically, known prior art exercising apparatus permit the user's to perform many different exercises in order to develop substantially all areas of the body. However, the weight training devices which provide the user with substantially all of the exercising variants required to develop the entire body are generally large, complex and costly machines which occupy a substantial amount of space, and consequently are not suitable for home or personal use. These are usually found only in health clubs and other athletic establishments. Devices specifically designed for home use, while somewhat smaller, have not provided the necessary and desired wide variety of exercise options. Hence a need exists for a compact and versatile exercise unit suitable for home or personal use.